


Кровь на снегу

by ndrsn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-05-21 05:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndrsn/pseuds/ndrsn
Summary: Королева Севера направлялась с визитом на Стену впервые за почти десять лет. Почти двенадцать с тех пор, как она последний раз была здесь. Почти целую вечность с того дня, когда она в последний раз видела своего брата.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8267393

Королева Севера направлялась с визитом на Стену впервые за почти десять лет. Почти двенадцать с тех пор, как она последний раз была здесь. Почти целую вечность с момента, когда она в последний раз видела своего брата. Они попрощались там, на причале в Королевской Гавани, где он ясно дал понять ей, что он не простил ее. Там, где ушел сначала Джон, потом Бран, а потом и Арья. Там, где Санса обняла и поцеловала их на прощание. Прежде, чем вернуться домой, на гордый и теперь свободный Север, в холодном и тоскливом одиночестве.

Все знали, зачем Королева Севера собиралась на Стену. Подозревали, догадывались, слышали и видели. Не нужно было знать точно, чтобы это понять.  
Королева Севера намеревалась навестить тысячного Лорда-командующего Ночного Дозора и обговорить с ним какие-то важные вопросы, которые не обсуждали даже на заседаниях. Санса Старк хотела вернуть Джона Сноу в Винтерфелл. Туда, где он и должен быть. Домой.

Королева Севера держала голову высоко поднятой, не боясь ничего. Санса Старк же, думая о предстоящей встрече, почему-то снова чувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, которая потеряла всю семью и саму себя, но нашла в себе силы пройти сквозь ворота Черного Замка, утомленная и истощенная, сломленная и почти лишенная надежды, и встретить того, кого не ожидала увидеть вновь. Того, кто обнял ее крепко-крепко, тепло, даже в такие лютые морозы, прижимая к себе и отрывая от земли. Того, кого она когда-то не замечала, презирала, игнорировала, а теперь была готова плакать от счастья и облегченья, потому что она больше не была одинока. После долгих лет, проведенных среди хищников, жаждущих разорвать ее на куски, после слез боли, обид и унижений, скорби и горя, объятия Джона Сноу, ее брата-бастарда, ощущались лучше всего на свете. Она не помнила, как ощущался дом тогда, много лет назад. В тот момент дом казался сильными руками на ее спине, влажной от слез щекой, прижимающейся к такой же мокрой щеке самой Сансы, бородой, царапающая обветренную кожу, тяжелым хриплым дыханием. Дом казался Джоном Сноу. Она наконец была со своей семьей.

Оглядываясь назад, с трепетом и тупой тянущей болью в груди, Санса думала о том, как на этот раз ее встретит Джон. Обнимет, как маленькую сломленную девочку и не будет отпускать еще долго-долго, будто она вот-вот испарится? Нет. Она знала, что этого не случится. Поклонится? Будет вести себя, как чужой? Санса боялась этого. Она боялась того, что Джон и правда будет придерживаться формального общения, будет холоден и учтив с ней, как с Королевой, и в этом общении не будет места теплу и любви к младшей сестре.

От этого стало по-настоящему мерзко и холодно. Морозы не пугали Сансу. Больше нет. Она была дочерью и женой Севера, снег и лед не страшили ее. Зубы не стучали на морозе, и она не позволяла себе обнимать свои плечи руками, силясь хоть немного укрыться и согреться, спрятаться от снега и ветра, бьющего в лицо, пробирающегося под одежду и кожу, что заставляли кровь превращаться в лед. Сансе не было холодно. Не по-настоящему. Куда больше ее пугало безразличие и отчужденность человека, которому было отведено особое место в ее сердце даже спустя столько лет.

Санса давно перестала быть маленькой глупой девочкой. Она была сильной женщиной, гордой и вольной, неподвластной кому-то чужому. Она доверяла только себе и своему чутью. Она была Красной Волчицей, готовой охранять свой дом и свою стаю. Но стаи больше не было. Не было больше никого, кроме Сансы. А дом был пустым и холодным. До ужаса одиноким и большим-большим. Таким, что проходя по коридорам замка, в личном крыле лордов и леди Винтерфелла, Санса могла слышать эхо своих шагов и своего же дыхания. Это были единственные звуки, которые Санса слышала по утрам и вечерам. По ночам она подолгу не могла уснуть, прислушиваясь к завываниям ветра и тишине, а порой и вою лютоволков где-то там, далеко на Севере. Она засыпала с мыслью о том, что это был Призрак, и в такие моменты ей думалось, что она не одинока. Порой ей чудилось, что она слышала и скрип колес кресла Брана, смех Арьи, как в те дни, когда она беззвучно подкрадывалась к сестре со спины и пугала ее. Иногда Сансе мерещилось, что она слышала тяжелое дыхание Джона и его тихий, хриплый голос.

 _В высоких чертогах былых королей_  
_Дженни танцевала со своими призраками..._

Ее волосы были все такими же пламенно-рыжими, пусть иногда Санса и натыкалась на редкие белоснежные волосы, говорящие ей о том, что время не вечно. О том, что она уже не так молода, как раньше. Теперь она еще сильнее походила на свою мать. Ей часто говорили об этом. Сансе было стыдно признавать, но она не помнила, как выглядела Кейтилин Старк. Она представляла ее, как свое отражение в зеркале. Почти. Санса редко улыбалась. Она не выглядела счастливой. Она не выражала всем своим видом покой, уют и тепло, любовь и материнство. Санса была силой, стойкостью и одиночеством.

Когда на горизонте появились очертания Черного Замка, Королева Севера пришпорила лошадь, заставляя ее замедлиться. С каждой милей становилось сложнее. И дело было не в усталости, холоде или иной подобной мелочи. Дело было в мыслях, заполонивших голову Сансы и не желающих покидать ее. В переживаниях и эмоциях, которые лишь нагнетали и не дарили облегчения.  
  
Это было до позорного смешно. Поразительно. Санса не боялась увидеть преступников и насильников, которые не видели женщину долгие годы. Не боялась холода, неудобств, неприятностей. Она боялась встречи со своим братом, с человеком, который несмотря на обиду, не сможет сам причинить ей вред. Ни действием, ни словом. Санса боялась взглянуть в его темно-серые глаза, такие родные и близкие, и не увидеть в них ничего, кроме сожаления. Обиды. Вины. Она боялась, что Джон Сноу взглянет на нее, как на чужую. Наверное, он был бы прав. Она не та девочка, с которой он вырос. Не та, с которой он вернул их дом и жил в мире, пусть и совсем недолгом и шатком. Не та, что нарушила клятву, данную ему в Богороще. Он не знал эту Сансу Старк. Как и Санса не знала того Джона, который провел последние десять лет в Ночном Дозоре. Но он все еще был ее семьей.

Думал ли он о ней как о своей семье? Санса не знала. И это почему-то ранило так сильно, что Санса была готова развернуться и поехать в Винтерфелл, вместо себя отправить ворона с письмом, а после получить такое же короткое письмо с отказом. Так было бы проще. Но Санса никогда не выбирала легкий путь. Она не сдавалась, как ее учил отец и ее леди-мать. Как ее научила жизнь. Она не сдастся и не вернется домой без своего брата.

  
***

  
Когда ворота открылись перед Королевой Севера и ее спутниками, ей отчего-то показалось, что если она спешится, то обязательно упадет. Ее руки дрожали, а ноги подогнулись, когда она увидела его. Как бы то ни было, Санса не могла позволить себе выглядеть малолетней дурой, которая падает в обморок. Она горделиво приподняла подбородок и грациозно (насколько это было возможно) спешилась с лошади, пристально глядя на брата. Он был облачен в черное. Джон опирался руками о перила, и Санса почти могла слышать, как скрипят его перчатки, когда он сжимает ладони, а потом спускается вниз, чтобы поприветствовать ее. Джон приближался, и теперь Санса могла видеть, что и он изменился. Взгляд его был уставшим. Это был взгляд мужчины, который повидал жизнь. Мужчины, который потерял ее смысл. Мужчины, которому было не за что больше сражаться.

— Ваше Величество, — хрипло проговорил Джон, преклоняя колено перед ~~своей~~ королевой. Он не осмелился даже взглянуть на нее. Санса поджала губы, чувствуя, как внезапно стало холоднее. Отчего-то стало больно. Конечно, Санса и не ждала того, что он примет ее с распростертыми объятиями, как тогда, двенадцать лет назад. Боги, она не была так глупа и наивна. Больше нет. Санса давно перестала тешить себя пустыми надеждами. Но голос Джона... Санса чувствовала в нем лед. Тысячи острых льдин, из которых и состояло это «Ваше Величество».

«Голос Джона звучал так же холодно и чуждо, когда он обращался к своей Драконьей Королеве?» — этот вопрос прозвучал в мыслях Королевы Севера быстрее, чем она успела опомниться. В воспоминаниях тут же всплыл размытый образ женщины с серебряными волосами. Женщины, чье красивое лицо Санса не помнила, не хотела вспоминать. Женщины, превратившей Столицу в руины. Образ захватчицы, завоевательницы, образ хищницы, забирающей и ломающей все — свое и чужое — без разбора. Той, кого Джон любил. Образ женщины, от которой не осталось ничего, кроме крови на снегу, и горького привкуса пепла во рту. Горечь и слезы. Ничего, кроме них.

— Лорд-командующий, — эти слова звучали уверенно, властно. В них не было ни капли уязвимости и чего-то личного. Санса не могла позволить себе такой роскоши. Она научилась жить без этого. Без лишних чувств и эмоций. Казалось, Север так сильно поглотил ее, что она сама превратилась в ледяное изваяние с волчьей короной на голове. Санса не боялась холода, потому что сама им стала. Она стала льдом, метелью и снежной бурей. Превратилось в завывание лютоволков промерзлой зимней ночью. На ее ресницах был иней, а в волосах красовались снежинки. Санса была все так же прекрасна, как и раньше, но она изменилась. И Джон заметил эти изменения, как и Санса не смогла упустить из виду изменений, произошедших в брате.

Его волосы тронула еле заметная седина, а время прочертило на лице неглубокие пока линии морщин. Он выглядел хмуро, сурово, и теперь еще больше походил на отца. Санса поджала губы. Смотреть на Джона стало еще больнее, чем раньше. Она уже и не помнила, как чувствовалось это "раньше" и было ли оно вообще.

«Взгляни на меня, Джон, улыбнись мне, как тогда, и скажи, что мы поедем домой», — плакала маленькая девочка где-то глубоко внутри Королевы Севера, но она никогда не осмелилась бы сказать это вслух. Не позволила бы этому хоть как-то выйти наружу. Она гордо подняла подбородок, оставаясь безмолвной. Холодной. Бессердечной.

— Должно быть, вы и ваши люди устали. Мы подготовили для вас место для отдыха и ужин, — вымолвил Джон, нарушая это громкое молчание. Долгое, отвратительное молчание, которое длилось уже десять лет, он так и не прервал.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Санса не могла уснуть. И дело было вовсе не в недостаточно мягкой и удобной кровати, не в скромном убранстве отведенной ей комнаты и уж тем более не в холоде. Ворочаясь в постели, Санса смотрела на потолок, стены и пол. На потрескивающиеся в камине угли, на пламя, тепла которого не хватало на то, чтобы прогреть покои. Эта ночь мало чем отличалась от ночей, которые она проводила в Винтерфелле. Разве что все эти десять лет она была одна, а теперь ее брат, человек, по которому она тосковала больше всего, находился буквально в нескольких шагах от нее. И тем не менее, Джон будто бы избегал ее. Санса хотела поговорить с ним. Хотела, даже несмотря на чудовищную усталость и поздний час. Не с Лордом-командующим, а со своим братом. Она так отчаянно желала вновь посидеть с ним у камина, закутавшись в теплые меха, выпить отвратительного эля и услышать его смех. Говорить с Джоном всю ночь напролет и снова почувствовать себя живой, целой. Санса не хотела ничего так сильно, как снова ощутить себя дома рядом с Джоном и подарить это чувство и ему.

Она могла закрыть глаза и попытаться представить себе это. То, как могла бы пройти эта встреча. Джон бы обнял ее и улыбнулся так, как улыбался только он: немного смущенно, опустив глаза и так искренне и заразительно, что сдержать ответную улыбку было невозможно; он разделил бы с ней ужин, распросил бы обо всем, что случилось с ней за эти годы, ответив при этом на все вопросы сестры; позже вечером Санса сказала бы ему, как сильно скучает. О том, что ждет его в Винтерфелле, там, где ему и место. Не здесь, в этом холодном, грязном и чужом месте. Дома.

А может, и не было бы никакой встречи? Джон не должен был оказаться здесь, на Стене. Он должен был быть в Винтерфелле. Может, он стал бы советником Сансы. Десницей Королевы. Он был бы рядом, и Санса смогла бы помочь ему справиться со своими страхами, преодолеть боль и пройти через все то, что с ним случилось. Она бы сделала то, что он сделал с ней когда-то: помогла бы исцелиться и снова стать счастливым. Она бы сделала для этого все и даже больше. Санса знала, что они бы спорили, ругались, но куда важнее были бы счастливые, спокойные моменты. В голове с легкостью рождались образы совместных завтраков и ужинов, редких посиделок у камина, успокаивающих объятий. Образы праздников. Образы дома и семьи. Семьи, которую Санса никак не могла обрести. Она пыталась, но этого было недостаточно.

Она представила себе Джона с ребенком. Он был бы похож на него. Веселый мальчуган, учащийся обращаться с мечом. Джон бы любил его больше всех. Он бы любил свою жену: леди или одичалую. Если бы это значило счастье Джона, она бы смогла примириться с любым его выбором.

Она снова врала себе. Нет. Не смогла бы.

Санса сморгнула непрошеные, предательские слезы, и украдкой вытерла их, пусть ей и не от кого было прятаться. Это была красивая мечта. И до противного глупая. Джон уже повел себя с ней, как с чужой. Он лишь вежливо пожелал ей приятного аппетита и удалился, а до покоев ее проводил стюард Лорда-командующего. Она не расскажет ему о том, как скучала, потому что Джон не позволит ей этого сделать. Он не простил ее. Санса знала это. Она чувствовала это кожей и костями, сердцем и разумом. Санса нарушила данную ему клятву, и Джон воспринимал это так, словно это она вонзила нож в сердце его королевы.

«Он по-прежнему любит ее?» — в который раз спрашивала себя Санса, чувствуя так и не погасшее пламя злости и ревности. Ревности к мертвой уже женщине. Женщине, которая разрушила не только столицу, но и ее дом. Она расколола его на две части, а Санса была слишком умной для того, чтобы всерьез поверить, что он когда-то станет целым вновь.

«Он по-прежнему ее любит», — не вопрос уже, а факт. Она ненавидела себя за то, что вообще об этом думала. Думала так непозволительно часто, хотя, казалось, уже давно все стало ясно.

Не в силах больше лежать без сна, Санса поднялась с кровати, босыми ногами ступая на непрогретый пол и тут же обуваясь и плотно закутываясь в свой меховой плащ, а вскоре покинула покои, тихо закрывая за собой дверь и так же тихо ступая по полу, холод которого пробирал даже сквозь теплые сапоги. В Винтерфелле она нередко выбиралась из своей постели, чтобы побродить по внутреннему двору, вдохнуть свежий воздух и ощутить дуновения ветра на лице. Сансу часто мучали головные боли, и эти ночные прогулки хоть немного помогали справиться с ними, не прибегая при этом к всевозможным травам и настойкам, которые давал ей мейстер Волкан. Может, ей и правда недоставало свежего, морозного воздуха.

Санса была рада, что во дворе никого не было. Она хотела побыть одна, да и сама мысль о потенциальной компании братьев ночного дозора не внушала ничего, кроме неприятной дрожи и страха. Здесь по-прежнему было полно воров, насильников и убийц, для которых Королева Севера показалась бы лакомым кусочком. Мерзкое чувство вновь окутало Сансу, а к горлу словно подступила тошнота. Она внезапно вспомнила о боли, всех своих шрамах от зубов и ножей, плети и рук, что по-прежнему украшали ее кожу. Они отдались фантомной болью на ее теле: на груди, спине и животе, на бедрах и руках. Быть может, Сансе не стоило ходить одной в подобном месте в столь поздний час. Возможно, ей стоило взять с собой своих верных гвардейцев, которые сопровождали ее на Стену и были готовы пролить кровь за свою королеву в случае опасности. Или... Санса невольно усмехнулась, представив, как попросила бы Джона пойти с ней.

Много лет назад, когда они только отвоевали свой дом, когда кроме друг друга у них не было никого, они часто гуляли вместе по Винтерфеллу. Бывало, Санса приходила к Джону среди ночи, и он, не говоря ни слова и ничего не спрашивая, шел вместе с ней. Это мог быть двор, башни или даже Богороща. Они нуждались друг в друге. Порой они даже не разговаривали: просто шли рядом, соприкасаясь плечами. Джон постоянно спрашивал, не холодно ли Сансе, не устала ли она. Эта забота грела ее сердце. В те моменты ей казалось, что она начинала забывать чувство, которое появляется, когда находишься вдали от дома.

Он часто рассказывал ей о Стене и том времени, которое он провел за ней. Рассказывал про своих братьев, про одичалых. Как-то он даже рассказал ей про Игритт. Про храбрую девушку, которую когда-то любил, но которую потерял. Он сказал ей, что они даже были чем-то схожи с этой Игритт.

_— Волосами? — с тихим смешком спросила Старк тогда, взглянув в серые, добрые глаза своего брата-бастарда, который добро и ласково улыбался ей._

_Он рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову назад, и Санса подхватила его веселье. Джон обнял ее за плечо и поцеловал в макушку, прижимая ее к себе крепко-крепко, и ей стало так легко на душе, что это было похоже на самый лучший сон. Но это был не сон. Все было по-настоящему: объятия Джона, его смех, его тепло и его поцелуй. Она не хотела, чтобы этот момент когда-то заканчивался._

_— Да, Санса, — негромко ответил Джон, хотя только Боги знали, что именно было у него на уме. — Волосами._

Санса вспомнила, как как-то ночью началась чудовищная метель, и они остались в покоях Джона. Они сидели у камина и говорили о семье и детстве. Санса все еще помнила, как тихо он смеялся, когда она попросила его научить ее пользоваться мечом, как когда-то он тренировал Арью. Тогда Джон сказал, что это ей не понадобится, что он сможет защитить ее. Что он сделает все для этого. И той ночью Санса позволила себе поверить ему. Впервые за долгое время она поверила кому-то, и тогда ей было так тепло, как не было даже на Юге.

На губах Сансы появилась грустная, еле заметная улыбка. Она помнила все это так, будто это случилось вчера, хотя прошло двенадцать лет. Теперь ее волосы тронула седина, у глаз появились почти невидимые линии морщин, а сама Королева Севера уже никому не доверяла. Что касается Джона, Санса не знала, что сейчас было на уме у ее брата. Одно было ясно точно — он тоже изменился, и ее визиту он явно был не рад.

Тихий скрип снега заставил Сансу отвлечься от своих мыслей, и она затаила дыхание, поворачиваясь на шум. С ее губ сорвался вздох облегчения, а в груди что-то екнуло. К горлу подступил ком.

Призрак подставился под знакомую нежную ладонь, будто он и не знал, что прошло столько лет. Лютоволк Джона помнил Сансу, а Санса была рада вновь ощутить его мягкую и теплую шерсть под своими пальцами. Когда Джон уехал на Драконий Камень, Призрак повадился ходить за ней повсюду, охраняя ее. Он спал на полу в ее покоях или сторожил ее сон, позволял гладить себя, а иногда засыпал, устроив свою голову на коленях Сансы, когда она отвлеченно гладила его по шее и голове, занимаясь обязанностями Леди Винтерфелла. Его присутствие пусть и ненадолго, но заставляло Сансу забыть, что Джон далеко. Часть его была с ней. Может, сказки о магической связи Старков и Лютоволков и не были сказками вовсе. Сансе нравилась эта мысль. Ей нравилось думать о том, что Джон присматривает за ней. Как-то, находясь на грани сна, Санса представила, что в своем волчьем сне он может видеть ее.

Присев на корточки, Санса почувствовала, как мокрый нос лютоволка уткнулся ей в шею, обнюхивая, а потом притерся к ней. Пальцы ее зарылись в белой шкуре, и Санса закрыла глаза, улыбнувшись. Удивительно, как этот грозный хищник превращался в домашнего ласкового щенка, находясь рядом с ней.

Снег продолжал падать, Санса чувствовала его прикосновения к своим рукам и лицу, она чувствовала его на шерсти Призрака, и она почти почувствовала себя дома.

— Похоже, он рад видеть тебя, — родной когда-то голос раздался совсем близко. Он был хриплый, как и раньше, низкий и глубокий. Санса обернулась, и улыбка застыла на ее губах, медленно исчезая, будто ее и не было. Перед ней стоял Джон. Он нахмурился, и Санса могла поспорить, что между его бровей уже залегла морщина из-за того, что он слишком часто это делал.

Санса выпрямилась, складывая руки перед собой. Призрак отбежал, казалось, он готовился занять свое место рядом с Джоном, но он остановился прямо между ними, точно пытаясь уберечь от ругани.

— Ты не рад, — негромко, но уверенно сказала Санса, глядя на своего брата. Ей казалось, что она не скажет этого, не сможет, не захочет, но слова сами сорвались с ее языка. Санса внезапно вспомнила про все те неотвеченные письма (личные, конечно же, на официальные ответ всегда поступал незамедлительно), десятки, а, может, и сотни писем, которые она поначалу писала Джону. Те, в которых она рассказывала про дела Винтерфелла, те, в которых спрашивала о его делах. И те, в которых просила вернуться. Спустя год безуспешных попыток Санса поняла, что ответа она не дождется. Ей оставалось только гадать, сжигались ли все ее письма в кабине или же выбрасывались. Об этом она не станет спрашивать. Она не за этим приехала.

Взгляд ее привык к потемкам, и она отчетливо видела, как Джон поджал губы, посмотрел себе под ноги, а потом вновь воззрился на нее. Санса заметила, как снег оседает в его густых черных волосах и бороде и падает на такой же черный мех его плаща. Он весь был черный. В кромешной темноте Джона могло бы выдать лишь его бледное лицо.

— Зачем ты здесь? — поинтересовался он, хотя, можно было подумать, он и так все знал.

— Я принесла тебе два послания. Первое от Владыки Шести Королевств, — сказала Санса, сжимая кусок пергамента с печатью, что лежал в ее кармане. — А второе от Королевы Севера, — она произнесла это тише, чем было необходимо.

На какое-то время между ними повисла мертвая тишина, нарушаемая лишь шепотом ветра, да звуками дыхания. Санса вдруг почувствовала, что ей нечем дышать, как резко сдавило грудь, а земля ушла из-под ног. Она знала, какой ответ услышит, и все же боялась, что ее догадки подтвердятся. Ей так хотелось, о, Боги, как же ей хотелось ошибиться.

— Твой Дозор окончен. Ты волен вернуться домой, — Санса не стала отдавать ему письма. Джон все равно ничего не рассмотрел бы в такой темноте. Да и зачем нужны какие-то бумаги, когда сама Королева Севера освобождает Лорда-Командующего от его обетов?

— Мой дом теперь здесь. Я не нарушу данную мной клятву, — отозвался Джон, даже не раздумывая. Санса была готова поклясться в том, что он вспомнил другую клятву. Ту самую, которую он когда-то нарушил. Ради нее. Ради Арьи и Брана. Ради своей семьи.

— Пожалуйста, — слово, слетевшее с губ Сансы, было настоящей мольбой. Она не ожидала того, что это прозвучит так. Она боялась, что это ослабит ее. Санса боялась услышать отказ. Боялась узнать, что она так и останется одна, но еще больше она боялась того, что Джон, — ее брат, ее семья, ее защитник, — останется здесь, в этой снежной тюрьме, съедаемый виной за жизнь, которую он забрал. И неважно, что это была жизнь тирана, женщины, готовой превратить весь мир в пепелище.

Сансе хотелось верить. Как будто ей снова было двенадцать, и она еще не лишилась той детской, наивной веры в то, что все наладится.

— Ты нужен мне, Джон, правда нужен, — она сделала шаг вперед, не отводя взгляда от своего брата. О, она готова была поступиться своей гордостью, выставить себя глупой, неразумной девчонкой. В один момент ей даже показалось, что она бы упала на колени, если бы это значило, что Джон вернется домой, что он снова будет ей братом, опорой и семьей. Что он снова будет любить ее, улыбаться ей и заботиться о ее счастье. Что он будет счастлив, будет снова искренне улыбаться и смеяться, как когда-то.

В синих озерах глаз Сансы блеснули непрошеные, предательские слезы, а руки задрожали. Снег усилился, стало холоднее, но единственным, что волновало Королеву Севера, было то, вернется ли ее брат домой. Сможет ли она вернуться домой и больше не оглядываться назад. Не винить себя в том, в чем вины ее никогда не было. Не терзая себя раздумьями, сможет ли Джон простить ее?

Санса взглянула на него. Он поджал губы и отвел взгляд, лишь бы не смотреть на нее, не видеть ее слез, ее боли. Не видеть того, как она нуждалась в нем. Быть может, так было легче сказать «нет», легче думать, что их пути разошлись много лет назад. Легче ненавидеть. Санса не знала, что Джон чувствовал по отношению к ней. Она надеялась, что он не ненавидел ее. Что он все еще считал ее своей семьей, своим домом. Она была достаточно умной, чтобы не тешить себя глупой надеждой в его веру в нее, в ее веру ей. Навряд ли Джон когда-либо сможет доверять ей, это было ясно, как белый день. Это и не было нужно Сансе. Ей хватило бы и малого.

— Уже поздно, возвращайся в свои покои, — Джон так и не взглянул на нее. Наверное, так ему было проще просто сделать вид, что она не просила его вернуться, не плакала, не была такой беззащитной и уязвимой. Санса видела, что он сжал челюсти, что он весь был напряженный, будто сдерживал себя от того, чтобы сказать что-то другое. Что-то, что было в разы хуже.

«Ты не можешь так разговаривать со своей королевой. Ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать», — подумала Старк, но она не озвучила своих мыслей. Она стояла на месте, но эти слова стали бы огромным шагом назад.

— Винтерфелл — твой дом. Не это... место. Винтерфелл, — она не осмелилась подойти к нему ближе, хоть взять его за руку казалось сейчас самым правильным, что Санса могла сделать в этот момент.

Джон посмотрел на нее. Старк задержала дыхание, и на мгновение, на одно крохотное мгновение ей показалось, что все образуется. Но в глазах Джона читалось сожаление и грусть. Он выглядел уставшим, и устал он от жизни, от нескончаемой череды всего плохого, что происходило с ним. Ей захотелось забрать часть этой боли и выбросить ее так далеко, что Джон никогда бы не смог найти ее.

— Доброй ночи, Санса, — он развернулся, собираясь уходить, и Санса почувствовала себя такой одинокой, ничтожной и маленькой. Маленькой и глупой. Ей захотелось закричать, разрыдаться, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы это отвратительное чувство исчезло, но она не могла, не могла сделать ничего. Она стояла на этом чертовом месте, проклиная себя, всех богов, пекло и весь мир. Она смотрела, как Джон уходил, и с каждым его шагом ее сердце прекращало биться, а пустота окутывала ее, лишая воздуха, голоса и остатков сил.

— Не вини себя в том, что произошло. Ее уже не вернуть, Джон! Ничего уже не вернуть, — крикнула Санса ему вслед, стараясь не заплакать.

Он остановился и обернулся. Сердце Королевы Севера остановилось вместе с ним, и она сжала кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в нежную кожу. Ей хотелось ее до крови, подняться вверх по венам и вырвать сердце, сжать его и обескровить.

— Да, ты права. Ничего уже не вернуть, — и Джон ушел, оставляя Сансу один на один со своими мыслями, болью и переживаниями. Она попытается, обязательно попытается еще и еще. Даже если Джон настоит на своем, Санса будет знать, что сделала все, что смогла.

Она вернулась в постель через целую вечность и только тогда позволила себе заплакать. Призрак, устроившийся у кровати, поднял голову и посмотрел на нее своими красными глазами, и Санса сползла на пол, обняла его за мощную шею и прошептала, что все будет хорошо. Все будет в порядке. Когда-нибудь.

Но не с ней.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда-то Сансе казалось, что одного только присутствия Джона будет достаточно, чтобы ей было спокойно, но она не думала о счастье. Оно теперь казалось не более, чем красивой мечтой из прошлого. Безнадежная мечта о счастье, вкус которого Санса почти распробовала в тот момент, когда  увидела Джона во дворе Черного Замка, когда он обнял ее, позволив на мгновение вспомнить, как чувствуется дом; момент, когда они вернули себе дом, разрушенный, оскверненный, опустевший, холодный и обескровленный — как и они сами.  Вернули его для Арьи и для Брана. Для их семьи. Они вдохнули в него жизнь, сделали все для того, чтобы Винтерфелл снова стал их домом — теплым, уютным и безопасным.  Сансе казалось, что она была счастлива. Несмотря на трудности и надвигающиеся катастрофы, она была счастлива. Счастье это было недолгим, но, может, оттого и ценнее были воспоминания о тех днях. Тем драгоценнее была каждая минута, которую она смогла провести со своей семьей. О том, что еще смогло подарить ей счастье, Санса старалась не думать.

 

 Как бы то ни было, покой она обрести не смогла. Джон был рядом. Все это время Джон был рядом, но вместе с тем он был чудовищно далеко. Он был учтив, вежлив, он не избегал Сансу, не играл в прятки и другие глупые игры. Джон обедал и ужинал вместе с ней, справлялся о ее комфорте и тепле, но все это — не более чем формальность. Санса была Королевой, и Лорду командующему полагалось обращаться с ней надлежащим образом. Он был учтив и он был рядом. Но Джон был холоден. Он казался Сансе незнакомцем. Чужаком с лицом и голосом ее брата. От этого ей становилось лишь тяжелее и тревожнее.

 

 На исходе своего третьего дня в Черном Замке Санса подумала, что это была плохая идея. Безрассудная, глупая, обреченная на провал затея, не сулящая ничего, кроме разлчарования, сожаления и боли утраты родного человека. Санса поступила безответственно, оставляя Винтерфелл, повинуясь каким-то эгоистичным, детским прихотям. Это был поступок, недостойный Королевы. Но как сестра... Санса считала его правильным. Она не могла позволять Джону и дальше гнить в этом чужом и ужасном месте, нести наказание за поступок, который и преступлением нельзя было назвать.  Теперь же Санса сомневалась в правильности своего решения.

 

 Быть может, ей и правда не стоило приезжать на Стену. Не стоило лелеять мысль о том, что Джон простил ее, что сможет принять ее, что он сможет вернуться домой, не оглядываясь назад, что он сможет...

 

 Санса закрыла глаза, судорожно вздыхая и крепче сжимая в тонких, ледяных пальцах почти опустевший кубок с вином. Несмотря на тепло огня из камина, несмотря на согревающее вино, ей все еще было зябко и некомфортно. Рассматривая извивающиеся языки пламени и прислушиваясь к тихому потрескиванию полен и завыванию вьюги за окном, Санса думала о том, что скоро ей придется вернуться в домой. Она и так пробыла здесь слишком долго, непозволительно долго для Королевы Севера. Непозволительно долго для Старк, чье место было в Винтерфелле. Санса старалась прогнать ненужные мысли из головы. Она не могла терзать душу жалостью к самой себе, не могла позволить себе снова плакать, подобно маленькой беспомощной девочке. Она справлялась хорошо, но с каждым новым кубком вина становилось все сложнее держать себя в руках.

 

Все сложнее было оставаться спокойной, сдержанной и равнодушной, когда хотелось только плакать, когда чувств было так много, что впору бы захлебнуться в них и пойти на самое дно. Она всегда боялась утонуть.

 

 Санса внезапно вспомнила, как однажды разбила зеркало в своих покоях в Винтерфелле. Мельком заглянув в него, она увидела не себя, но и на мать ее отражение было совсем не похоже. Она увидела Серсею Ланнистер, которая усмехалась, как будто знала, что чувствует Санса, о чем она думает и чего она по-настоящему желает. Она ухмылялась, и эту ухмылку Санса помнила с детства, она снилась ей в кошмарах, и Санса боялась, что однажды и она так ухмыльнется. Ее губы были красными от выпитого вина или чужой крови, а изумруды глаз недобро блестели в темноте, заставляя Сансу оцепенеть на мгновение, застыть на месте, почувствовать себя ничтожной и беспомощной голубкой с подрезанными крылышками.  Санса помнила, как бросила кубок, проливая вино и разбивая зеркало на десятки маленьких и острых осколков. Она не позвала слуг убрать их, а занялась этим сама. Кажется, она изрезала пальцы, а может, просто испачкала в вине. Санса не знала. Тогда это мало ее волновало. Подняв самый большой осколок и взглянув в него немного испугано, Санса увидела свое лицо. Ее губы были красными от вина, а глаза блестели от непролитых слез. Слез страха, ненависти. Только вот Санса так и не смогла понять, кого именно она ненавидела.

 

Проведя рукой по щеке, Старк вытерла одинокую слезинку, закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох, стараясь дышать спокойно и размеренно. Она уедет. Вернется домой и наконец поймет, что ненавидит себя. За слабость, глупые надежды, за то, что она не смогла, не сумела сделать. И за то, что она сделала. Ей не следовало приезжать.

 

Стук в дубовую дверь, глухой и короткий, вытащил Сансу из ее мыслей, заставил забыть на мгновение все свои чувства и переживания, забыть про вино и камин. Она едва вздрогнула от неожиданности, переводя свой взгляд на дверь.

 

 — Войдите, — сказала Старк тихо, вновь прикладываясь к кубку и возвращая свое внимание к огню. Она услышала, как заскрипела тяжелая дверь, слышала дыхание вошедшего, но поворачиваться не решалась, потому что знала, кто это.

 

 — Вы не пришли к ужину, Ваше Величество, — Сансе хотелось рассмеяться. Голос Джона звучал тихо, немногим громче потрескиваний камина. Санса не знала, зачем Джон пришел. Не хотела знать. Она понимала, что ей придется узнать, но не сейчас. Еще немного. Ясно было одно: навряд ли он и правда заботился о том, не голодала ли его сестра.

 

«Ваше Величество... Я не его королева», — подумала Санса, криво ухмыльнувшись. Это было до безобразия, до слез смешно и невообразимо. Глупый, глупый Джон.

 

 — Я не голодна, — сказала она тихо, все еще не глядя на Джона. Она знала, что и он не смотрел на нее. Пялился в стену или же вглядывался в пламя. Вспоминал, как его ненаглядная превратила целый город в пепелище? Эта мысль показалась Сансе смешной и неуместной.

 

— Это все, чего ты хотел? — у нее не было сил играть в эти игры. Не было сил терпеть это молчаливое напряжение, сжимающее руки у нее на горле и не дающее дышать. Еще немного, казалось ей, и она задохнется.

 

 — Я хотел узнать, когда вы... — Джон затих, и Санса посмотрела на него, вымученно и грустно улыбнувшись. Теперь он тоже смотрел на нее, хмурый, как будто злой и недовольный. Между его бровей залегла морщина. Санса вспомнила, как однажды провела по ней пальцем, и Джон улыбнулся ей, спросив, что она делает. Тогда он улыбнулся по-настоящему. И смотрел на нее совсем не так, как смотрел сейчас. Тогда она была всем, что у него было, как и он — у нее. Санса помнила это. А может, это был всего лишь сон. Нынче было сложно поверить, что Джон мог смотреть на нее иначе. Сложно было поверить, что когда-то он любил свою сестру всем сердцем и намного больше, а не презирал до такой степени, что не мог даже взглянуть на нее.

 

— Не волнуйся, Джон, я завтра же уеду. Возьму своих людей и вернусь в Винтерфелл, — Санса буквально ощущала эту горечь, ощущала тяжесть этих слов, давящих на нее, как что-то непомерно большое. — Ты больше не увидишь меня, я обещаю.

 

 Джон кивнул, и Старк знала, что он не поверил. Навряд ли он поверит ей снова.  

 

«Это не моя вина. В этом нет моей вины. Я сделала то, что должно. Я поступила правильно. Это не моя вина», — твердила она себе снова и снова, как молитву перед сном.

 

— Тогда не буду вам мешать, Ваша Светлость — проговорил Джон, сжимая ручку двери. Он уходил. Он снова уходил, и Санса знала, что это был последний раз. Она тихо позвала его, сдаваясь.

 

 — Останься. Выпей со мной, — попросила она тихо, кусая искусанную губу. Казалось, еще вот-вот, и она прокусит ее, и снова будет пить свою же кровь. — Пожалуйста.

 

Санса чувствовала себя глупой. Непомерно глупой и жалкой, потому что Джон уйдет. Потому что она снова останется один на один со своими мыслями. Потому что больше никто не придет.

 

 Но Джон не ушел. Глубоко вздохнув, он закрыл дверь и поставил еще один стул у камина. Санса смотрела на него, скрывая удивление и сдерживая внутреннее желание поблагодарить его. Если она закроет глаза, то сможет представить, что ничего не происходило, что они в Винтерфелле, молоды и счастливы. Что они все еще семья.

 

Но ничего уже не вернуть. Как и сказал Джон.

 

Санса протянула ему мех с вином, и исподтишка, как воровка, как преступница, наблюдала за тем, как Джон припал к нему, делая глоток за глотком. Она подумала, что он, должно быть, не пил хорошего вина с тех пор, как оказался здесь снова. Ей стало так противно от самой себя, и Санса отвернулась, опять вперившись взглядом в камин. Огонь отражался в ее глазах, но она не видела его. На ее веках отпечатался образ ее брата. Он будет преследовать ее, когда Королева Севера вернется домой. Она не была против.

 

 Санса первая нарушила тишину спустя целую вечность молчания. Свой собственный голос показался ей чужим, незнакомым. Хотелось вцепиться ногтями в горло и вырвать его, бросить в камин тлеть вместе с углями, чтобы не слышать вновь. Не слышать, не вспоминать, никогда не произносить этого вновь.

 

— Я бы хотела познакомить тебя с Недом, — эта мысль долго крутилась в ее голове. Когда-то она казалось сладкой мечтой, которая могла бы стать явью, теперь же она больше походила на насмешку.

 

 — С Недом? — переспросил Джон хрипло, взглянув на нее. Он все понимал, скорее всего понимал, но Санса не знала этого наверняка.

 

 — Ты бы понравился ему, — ее губ коснулась нежная улыбка, слабая, измученная. Сансе слоило бы замолчать, чтобы не ворошить этих ран, но было слишком поздно: они не переставали кровоточить. — Ты бы очень понравился своему племяннику.

 

 Джон улыбнулся. Искренне улыбнулся, и Санса так долго смотрела на эту улыбку, едва заметную, но настоящую, что у нее заслезились глаза. Джон видел эти слезы. Раньше он поцеловал бы ее в лоб, стирая соленую влагу с щек, уголки его губ дрогнули бы.

 

Но сейчас он отвернулся.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Королева Севера была самой завидной невестой во всем Вестеросе и даже за его пределами. По миру разносились песни о ее величественной красоте, сокрытой в пламени волос, в океанах больших глаз, повидавших слишком многое, в бледности молочной кожи, белой, словно сам снег, в изяществе рук и стройности стана. Ее называли Красной Волчицей, чарующей и манящей, но в то же время холодной и недоступной. Дело, конечно, было отнюдь не в красоте Сансы, это было, скорее, приятным дополнением к чему-то большему. К власти на Севере, простирующемуся на тысячи тысяч лиг. Женихи, от Севера до Дорна, от Дорна до Вольных Городов, пели ей одни и те же песни: о ее красоте, силе и мудрости. Санса была достаточно умной и наученной жизненным опытом, чтобы распознать неприкрытую, откровенную и вульгарную лесть. Будь она даже самой уродливой женщиной во всем мире, корона сделала бы ее в сотни раз привлекательнее в глазах желающих жениться на ней. Не на Сансе Старк, но на Королеве Севера. Конечно, были и те, кто был искренне поражен и очарован ею, кто грезил об одной ее улыбке и взгляде, но и они мало интересовали Сансу. 

Она закрылась в себе, покрылась льдом и сталью, которые не давали никому и шанса, чтобы пробраться к ней под кожу. Кожу, испещренную шрамами, длинными и уродливыми. На ней остались лишь шрамы от ножа, но Санса и через год, через пять и через десять, могла сказать, где именно были синяки, следы зубов и ногтей, а где жег огонь. Сансе казалось, что она все еще видела их, и это было невыносимо. Она не вспоминала того, кто сделал это с ней, не вспоминала его имени и даже научилась притворяться, что не помнила его лица, притворяться, что он не снится ей в редких оцепенелых кошмарах, с хищной ухмылкой на отвратительном лице, не скрытой за лживой учтивостью и заботой. Она научилась скрывать, что ее в холод бросает от любого прикосновения. Но от себя ей не скрыться.

Она не хотела быть женой снова. В ней по-прежнему жил леденящий душу страх, фантомной болью отзывающийся во всем теле. Королева Севера осознавала важность сильного политического союза, всю пользу, которую можно из него извлечь, она также понимала, что ее королевство нуждалось в наследнике. Бледная тень прежней Сансы Старк покрывалась холодным потом от одной лишь мысли, что ей снова придется лечь рядом с мужчиной. Она бы не позволила мужу быть кем-то большим, чем просто консортом, но она и понятия не имела, что могло случиться, когда дело дойдет до их супружеского ложа. Санса могла бы все отдать, лишь бы избежать этого: замужества, попыток зачать, рождения ребегка. И боли, бесконечной, нескончаемой боли, которая стала частью Сансы.  
Некоторые страхи не исчезают. Даже по прошествии долгого времени. Есть вещи, которые забыть невозможно, как бы сильно ты ни старался это сделать. Санса не вышла замуж вновь. Она сомневалась, что это вообще когда-то случится. 

Казалось, Санса погрязла в собственном одиночестве, в печали, спряталась в своей ледяной пещере под названием Винтерфелл, но это был ее дом. Пока Санса оставалась здесь, она была готова мириться с одиночеством.

Тем более, что был человек, который помогал ей его скрашивать.

— У меня была подруга, — начала Санса свой рассказ, не уверенная даже, хотел ли Джон его слушать. Но он промолчал. Казалось, он правда слушал ее, хоть и по-прежнему смотрел в камин. Взгляд Сансы тоже был направлен в огонь. Она вспомнила Виллу, младшую из детей лорда Кондона, главы одного из малых домов Севера. Вилла была особенной. По крайней мере, так казалось Сансе. Она напоминала ей о детстве, о беспечных временах, о разговорах ни о чем с Джейни Пуль, о смехе и лете. Вилла была легкой в общении, а ее обоянию можно было позавидовать. Порой она напоминала Сансе о Маргери. Пусть они и не были близкими подругами, но воспоминания о ней были единственными приятными воспоминаниями из сохранившихся о Королевской Гавани. А во время одной из редких конных прогулок Санса и вовсе заметила в ней схожесть с сестрой, когда Вилла заявила, что такое времяпровождение всегда было ей по душе. Ее присутствие заставляло Сансу забыть о гнетущем одиночестве и о тяжести короны, что она носила. Ненадолго, потому что эти чувства всегда возвращались к Сансе, но она была рада и этому. 

Она сделала еще один глоток вина и обнаружила, что ее кубок опустел. Наполнив его почти до самых краев, Санса сжала его тонкими пальцами. Без колец, которые она обычно носила, они выглядели даже почти костлявыми.   
Санса надеялась, что вино поможет ей спокойно рассказать обо всем, без риска заплакать прямо перед Джоном. 

— Вилла была моложе меня. Ей было шестнадцать, когда она прибыла в Винтерфелл. Она... Помогла мне справиться с некоторыми сложными для меня моментами, — Санса не знала, понял ли Джон, что именно прощание со всей своей семьей далось ей так тяжело, она не смотрела на него, но что-то внутри подсказывало ей, что он знал. Что он прекрасно понимал ее. Может, он тоже это чувствовал. — Я... На протяжении нескольких лет я получала столько предложений руки и сердца, что и сосчитать сложно. Даже при всем желании я не смогла бы это сделать. Стремящихая стать моим мужем и, что еще важнее, королем, было так много, что я могла и вовсе забыть их имена. Они присылали письма, но нередко претенденты даже преодолевали расстояние в несколько тысяч лиг, чтобы лично просить моей руки. Так поступил и младщий брат принца Дорна. Никогда не забуду, как он жаловался на холодную северную весну, — на секунду Сансе показалось, что она услышала тихий и хриплый смешок. По ее коже снова пробежались толпы мурашек. Она была бы рада, если бы смогла вызвать у Джона улыбку, даже едва заметную. 

Ее губы вновь коснулись кубка, а через мгновение она почувствовала тепло, спускающееся вниз по горлу, разливающееся у нее в груди. Возможно, Санса и правда стала слишком много пить, но сейчас она не думала об этом. Она вообще старалась не думать. 

— Я отказала ему, как отказывала всем до и после него. Однако же... Вилла рассказала мне о том, что у нее завязался роман с одним из дорнийцев, сопровождающих несостоявшегося жениха. А еще через три месяца... Она призналась мне, что ждет ребенка, — пальцы Сансы невольно сжались вокруг кубка, еще сильнее, костяшки побелели, и она судорожно вздохнула, закрывая глаза. — Вилла хотела избавиться от него, но было слишком поздно для того, чтобы пить лунный чай. Она сама узнала о своем положении слишком поздно, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Вилла решила сохранить это в тайне, а после отдать ребенка в сиротский приют или еще куда-нибудь. Ей было все равно. Она не хотела, чтобы хоть кто-то узнал об этом, и я помогла ей сохранить эту тайну. Вилла надеялась покончить с этим и забыть, как страшный сон. Оказалось, что у богов были свои планы. Она... Она умерла на родильном ложе. Потеряла слишком много крови, и мейстер не смог спасти ее. 

Санса замолчала, стараясь подобрать слова. Перед ее глазами встало бледное лицо Виллы, обескровленные губы, мокрые светло-русые волосы, которые липли к такому же мокрому лбу. Санса вспомнила, как она сжимала ее холодеющую руку и кричала на мейстера Волкана, чтобы тот сделал хоть что-то, но не позволил ее единственному другу умереть. А еще Санса вспомнила, как в один момент голубые глаза Виллы, всегда такие теплые и радостные, стали холодными и безжизненными. 

— Я думала поступить так, как Вилла и хотела. Но когда я увидела ее сына, я... Я приказала позвать кормилицу. Я сама стала приходить к нему каждый день, брала на руки и пела колыбельные, оправдываясь перед собой же тем, что он еще слаб, что еще один день, и я отдам его, но... — на губах Сансы появилась слабая, но счастливая улыбка. — В конце концов я приняла решение воспитать его, как своего сына. Я назвала его Эддардом и дала фамилию Старк. 

Санса повернулась к Джону и обнаружила, что он смотрел на нее. Его взгляд был удивленным, и в то же время в нем читалось что-то, чего Санса не могла понять или угадать. Ей казалось, что в этот момент стук ее сердца заглушал все, даже потрескивания поленьев в камине и дуновений ветра за окном. 

— Ты действительно нарекла чужого ребенка Старком? — голос Джона звучал странно, будто он не мог поверить в это. Быть может, подумала Санса, он вспомнил о Кейтилин, о том, что сам он носил фамилию Сноу. Но в голосе его не было непонимания или зависти. Пожалуй, он звучал даже мягко. 

— Пусть я и не родила его, но он мой сын. Я помню, как относились к тебе. Я сама... Вела себя отвратительно. И все это лишь из-за фамилии Сноу. Я не могла позволить, чтобы так относились к моему сыну. Я не хочу, чтобы так относились хоть к кому-то, — тихо призналась Санса, пожимая плечами. Сейчас, когда это напряжение немного спало, Санса буквально ощущала, что ей стало легче дышать. 

Джон кивнул, и на секунду Сансе почудилось, что его губы тронула улыбка. На какое-то время в покоях опять повисла тишина, но теперь она не была неловкой. Каждый из них будто бы что-то обдумывал, но так и не решался сказать первым. 

— Расскажешь мне о Неде? — Джон первым нарушил это молчание, задав этот вопрос. Он удивил Сансу, и на секунду, только на секунду, она почувствовала себя дома. 

Старк кивнула. И пусть к горлу подступал ком, она была рада поговорить о сыне. 

— Он... Он напоминает мне маленьких Робба и Арью, — в глазах Сансы заблестели слезы, но на губах ее как и раньше была улыбка. Мягкая, нежная и ласковая улыбка, которую она дарила исключительно Неду. Она давно так не улыбалась. — Он любит игры с деревянным мечом, стрелять из лука и бегать, как неугомонный. Я много рассказывала ему об отце и маме, о Роббе, Бране и Риконе. Об Арье. И о тебе. Он очень хотел познакомиться с тобой и просил написать тебе письмо, пригласить на его шестой день рождения. Нед надеялся, что дядя Джон расскажет ему про Дозор и научит паре секретных приемов. Очевидно, ты не прочитал его, но это, наверное, к лучшему, — Санса поджала губы, отворачиваясь и смаргивая слезы. 

— Почему? — осторожно поинтересовался Джон. 

— За два месяца до дня рождения Нед заболел. Лихорадка забрала его у меня. Я... — Санса тихо всхлипнула, качая головой. Не стоило ей начинать этот разговор. Не стоило ворошить воспоминания о том, что она так сильно старалась забыть. — Прошло уже два года, а я все не могу поверить, что его нет. Нед был т-таким... — Санса уже не пыталась остановить слез. Не пыталась скрыть свою слабость. Джон все равно не мог видеть ее лица. — Прости, п-просто... Лучше уйди. 

Сразу же Санса услышала, как отодвигается стул Джона и звук его шагов. Она ожидала услышать скрип открывающейся двери, но его не последовало. Джон подошел к ней, и Санса почувствовала, как его рука касается ее. Она была холодной и шершавой, грубой и большой, но сжимала осторожно и немного неловко. Сноу опустился на корточки рядом с ней и взглянул ей в глаза. 

— Мне жаль, что это случилось, — он буквально прошептал это, не убирая своей руки. Он все еще смотрел на Сансу. Она чувствовала исходящий от него запах выпивки, холода и едва уловимый аромат крови. Сансе захотелось упасть в его объятия, как тогда, двенадцать лет назад, но сейчас ей было достаточно и того, что он держал ее за руку. Ей было достаточно того, что Джон остался с ней, пусть это и можно было назвать прощанием. 

— Ты нужен мне, Джон, — хрипло, жалобно, умоляюще. Санса испытывала жалость и отвращение к себе, но не могла ничего с собой поделать. Она была готова упасть на колени. — Нужен. Я не смогу одна. 

Санса сжала его руку, будто боялась, что он тут же отпустит ее, встанет и уйдет, но Джон этого не сделал. Впервые за все эти дни он не вел себя с ней, как с чужой. Впервые Сансе казалось, что он ее не ненавидел. 

— Прошу, — Санса почти не слышала себя, она потерялась во всхлипываниях, слезах и боли. — Возвращайся домой. Ты все, что у меня есть.

Взгляд Джона встретился с ее. Санса ослабила хватку, давая ему возможность уйти. Она знала, что не сможет удержать его, даже если захочет. Но Джон, к удивлению Сансы, не отпустил ее, а лишь сильнее сжал свою руку и кивнул. 

— Я вернусь в Винтерфелл, — Санса была готова поклясться, что ей послышалось. Игра воображения и нежелание признавать простейшую из истин: она осталась одна, и тут уже ничего не попишешь. Но ей не послышалось. И Санса убедилась в этом. — Я вернусь домой вместе с тобой.


End file.
